


A New Quaterne

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk





	1. Meeting

Flowerdancer was in Vos because her Kings had convinced her to go for a celebration and because they insisted she needed a Trine or Quaterne; she had only agreed after they agreed to go with her.

Hanging from her shoulders were her King’s family robes indicating that she was a Vosian Queen, her Wings were held like the Prime she was and her steps echoed her strength and power as she walked. Stinger and Yellow Jacket walked on her right and Skybomb and Starlight walked on her left flanking her.

A Vendor stepped in front of Flowerdancer making the 5 stop and he holds a box out to Flowerdancer and asks, “Energon sweets for the young Queen?” Flowerdancer was shocked at the offer and asks, “Are they made of Regular Energon or Liquid Energon Replacement?”

The Vendor smiles this young Queen had fine taste and he says, “I have some Liquid Energon Replacement Sweets in my Stall if you are interested.” Flowerdancer pings at her Kings who agreed and she says, “I’d like that.” The Vendor leads the Queen and her guards into his Stall and he pulls out a box the treats were blood red inside and he says, “Don’t usually have anyone with such refined taste. These are for you no charge.”

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “I cannot have regular Energon as I’m allergic; it was a Human friend of mine who created the Liquid Energon Replacement.” Skywind says, “Oh that definitely makes sense why you have such refined taste.”

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “It’s actually my first time attending a celebration here on Cybertron; actually my first time on Cybertron.” Skywind was shocked at her words and asks, “Were you born off-world?”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “On the planet called Earth; I’ve lived there all my life,” she pauses and nods at her 4 guards and says, “They insisted I come today for this.” Skywind nods and says, “Well I’m glad you came, this is very enjoyable every year.”

Flowerdancer nods and takes a taste of one of the Liquid Energon Replacement treats and once finished she says, “Wow now that’s delicious.” Skywind smiles and says, “Glad you love it; if you can tell me where on Earth you live and work I’d be happy to supply you with them.”

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “I live and work with both the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots.  My name is Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead both teams.”  Skywind nods and says, “I will make sure you get plenty of those treats.  Oh so you’re the fancy flying Seeker I’ve heard about who flies and fights for them.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yeah that would be me.” Before Skywind could answer a group of 3 Seekers stepped into the Stall one was Black and Purple; one was Blue and White, and the last one was larger than the two he stood as tall as Flowerdancer did and he was mostly White, but he had some Blue here and there and Red here and there.

Flowerdancer a little uneasy moves to her guards and watches the 3 Seekers her Wings fluttering; Stinger says lowly, “I wasn’t expecting those 3 to be here today; they are the only Trine of Seekers who is actually looking for a 4th member; that Black and Purple one he’s the current Trine-Leader, but they are interested in a new Leader.”

Flowerdancer watches the 3 Seekers curiously at Stingers words, she eyed the one who Stinger said was the Trine-Leader; she thought all 3 were very unique looking and their Wings were very fine looking.

She asks quietly, “Is the larger of the 3 a Seeker or is he a shuttle?” Starlight answers her and says quietly, “A Seeker, purebred no Fliers and no Ground-Based in his bloodlines.”  Flowerdancer was intrigued the most by the largest of the 3 Seekers, though she listened to them speak and then watches them leave.

Skywind looks at Flowerdancer and he says, “The 2 smaller Seekers who were just here they are the last male Royals living the Black and Purple his name is Skywarp and the Blue and White one is Thundercracker; as for the larger one his name is Skyfire.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks for telling me, Skywarp and Thundercracker as in the sons of the late King Stinger, King Yellow Jacket, King Skybomb, and King Starlight?” Skywind nods and says, “Yes ma’am the same young Princes,” he pauses and pushes a note towards her and says, “Skywarp asked me to give you this.”

Flowerdancer nods accepting the note and then the 5 headed out of the Stall. Stinger asks, “What does it say Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer opens the note left for her and she says, “All 3 want a chance to dance with and for me this evening.”

Stinger smiles and says, “Oh yes the first night of the celebration always ends with dancing; you should accept it.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “It doesn’t ask for a response; but I figure I can tonight when we go to the dance.”

Starlight says, “That is tradition.” Flowerdancer nods and the 5 headed off into the other Stalls Flowerdancer shared the treats though with her 4 who were with her as they headed to the dance area and they sat down watching the dancers.


	2. The Dance

Flowerdancer watches the others dancing, but she sighs and accepts Stinger’s servo as he asked her to dance; she realized he was trying to get the attention of the 3 Seekers possibly interested in her.

She relaxed as Stinger leads her around the dancing area; he danced like the King he was never able to dance like a regular bot or like a guard he did confirm quietly that was why he had asked her to dance.  She was glad he was a good dancer and wondered if the 3 interested in her were just as good; she had danced with all 4 Kings before, but pretty much no one else.

Before Flowerdancer realized though what happened she heard the displaced bang of a warp generator being triggered and then she felt a servo on her arm and the warp was reinitiated and soon she found herself on the other side of the Dance Floor being held by the Black and Purple Seeker.

She found herself shortly thereafter dancing with him and she relaxed she figured that it had worked that it got the 3 hopefuls jealous which is what she was wanting. She liked that he was like her a Warper; she figured he was Stinger & Yellow Jacket’s son.

Skywarp had been jealous seeing the Vosian Queen dancing with one of her guards so he did the only thing he could think of he stole her from him, but she didn’t seem to mind, making him wonder if that was her plan.

They danced for 3 songs before Thundercracker took Skywarp’s place and this time she pushed on talking with Thundercracker as she wanted to hear his voice, which she was pleased it did sound like Skybomb except not as deep as his which pleased her.

After another 3 songs Skyfire was the one who took to dancing with her, she could feel though he was uneasy being around her and feeling his Energon signature she understood why and she leans forward and whispers softly, “I can protect you from them Skyfire.”

Skyfire looks at the bicolored Seeker he was dancing with surprised at her words, but he still held her close as they danced the 3 dances together before joining the other 2. Flowerdancer sat down with them watching her Kings dancing together smiling softly.

Skywarp asks, “So where’s a beautiful Seeker like you call home, never seen you around here before seeing you at the Sweet Shop.” Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “First time to Cybertron; born and raised on Earth, my guards insisted I came for this.”

Skywarp smiles and says, “We’ve been to Earth a few times; you work for Optimus or Stardancer and Stargazer?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “For all 3 actually I am the Co-Leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots. I’m Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead their teams.”

Thundercracker clicks and asks, “Are you the flashy Seeker we always see flying when the Autobots are fighting the Decepticons who leads the Autobot aerial teams?” Flowerdancer glances at Thundercracker and says, “Yeah that would be me.”

Skywarp clicks and says, “You are so amazing in the air; and I’ve seen you fight Megatron on the ground now that’s stunning.” The other two Seekers agreed. Flowerdancer blushes and says, “I grew up around mostly Ground-Based so I learned to fight their way as well.  Would it bother you 3 if I’m a Half-Breed?”

The 3 look at each other it made sense why she fought so well on the ground growing up around Ground-Based, but Skywarp spoke up at her question about her being a Half-Breed and he says, “No not at all the 3 of us are Half-Breeds as well.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad that doesn’t bother you.  Have you 3 worked with any of the Human groups when visiting Earth?” Thundercracker nods and says, “Yes when we have time we work with the Human group known as GI Joe; usually fighting and flying under their Co-Leader Akadeanna Hawk I think her name is; only sure her radio name is Hawk 1. Our last flight with her was 3 days ago before we came here for the celebration.”

Flowerdancer stares at the 3 and she asks, “Are you 3 telling me then that you are Servat, Travant, and Skylar?” Skywarp clicks and says, “Yes that’s us; I’m Servat in my Human form, Thundercracker is Travant, and Skyfire is Skylar.  How did you know that?”

Flowerdancer laughs and says, “Because my Human name is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I am the Co-Leader of GI Joe and I am Hawk 1 on the radio.” All 3 click at her words shocked that this was the female they flew with in Human form.

Flowerdancer says, “Mind you if I do join you 3; you will have to join GI Joe.” Skywarp clicks and says, “That’s fine with us.” Flowerdancer smiles and asks, “So are you 3 going to dance for me?”

Skywarp clicks and says, “We are waiting for a specific song each to dance for you.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “That makes sense.” As she said that a song came on and Skyfire takes to the floor as everyone else left, Skywarp says, “This is Skyfire’s chosen song.”

Flowerdancer smiles and turns her attention to the large Seeker interested in what the song was and his dance, her crimson optics watching the larger Seeker dance quite impressed by his moves for a Seeker as large as her he was just as graceful as she was.

She watches as soon the song ends and Thundercracker takes to the floor for the next song and she watches the smaller Blue and White Seeker dance, smiling as it was a fitting song for a Prince like him; and then soon Skywarp took his turn.

Flowerdancer watches the Black and Purple Prince dance she could see Stinger and Yellow Jacket’s grace in him that was for sure. Once he was done she went and talked to the musicians and asks about doing a special song for her called among the Dimensional Guardians The Guardian Song; or among Humans called Princes Of The Universe.

She was pleased the musician’s knew the song and she soon took to the floor and the song started and she started showing off her own grace for Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire. Stinger clicks and says, “Look at that it’s obvious she’s accepting them, tradition is that she would dance to her preferred song.”

The other 3 agreed that it was obvious, Starlight says, “Who would’ve thought she would be chosen by our sons, and the son of the Winglord’s.” Stinger chuckles and says, “Never would’ve thought of that happening, but the choice was perfect.”

Flowerdancer flows with the music being that she was one of the 2 living Guardians it was fitting she chose the song for them; she had learned that night that the 4 of them had flown together in their Human forms on who she was The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other Better

After the dancing was over Flowerdancer leads Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire to the place she shared with Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight. The 4 Kings headed upto their room as Flowerdancer sat in the main room with the 3.

Skywarp whistles and says, “Now this is one very nice place; I know I don’t mind you share it with your guards; it’s perfect.” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “I’m glad you are impressed. I’m glad you don’t mind I share it with them; we have separate rooms of course.”

Skyfire asks, “I’m curious still your words while we were dancing that you could protect me.” Flowerdancer stands up and goes to one of the windows her bi-colored Wings drooping as she looks out it and she says, “I know you’re the son of the Winglord’s, that doesn’t bother me; it’s what I felt from your energy field what they do to you even with a Trine now.”

Skyfire winces at her words, but was glad it didn’t bother her that he was son of the Winglord’s; but it startled him that she was sensitive to his field and knew what he went through, he says, “It’s true they won’t leave me alone even with having a Trine.”

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I guess it’s a good thing I came for this celebration then; I guess it’s time for Cybertron to know I exist.” Skywarp asks, “What do you mean Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer turns around and says, “I’m The Seeker Of Legend I am The Pink Crystal Seeker.”

That startled the 3 Seekers that she was The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker; Skyfire asks, “Is that what you meant when you said you could protect me?  There are no living Kings though as far as I know.”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes that is what I meant when I said I could protect you,” she pauses and looks towards the stairs where the 4 had gone and she says, “There are 5 living Kings; 4 are here in our Dimension and 1 is living in The Colony in the Dimension Of Darkness, but yes he’s from our Dimension.”

Skywarp was shocked and he asks, “Where are the 4 Kings here in our Dimension? They are obviously in hiding.” Flowerdancer points up the stairs and says, “They went upstairs while I stayed down here to talk to you 3.”

Skyfire clicks and says, “You’re guards are actually Kings?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes they are Kings; it was their choice to act as guards to me, it is their family robes I wear on my shoulders.”

Thundercracker asks, “I don’t mean to change the subject, but I would honestly like to know why you wanted to hear me talk during our dance earlier.” Flowerdancer glances at Thundercracker and says, “After Skywind told me who you 3 are I had to hear your voice Thundercracker.”

Thundercracker was confused at her words and Skywarp asks, “What did he tell you about us?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “He told me that Skywarp you and Thundercracker are the last living male Royals, and that Skyfire is the son of the Winglord’s. I realized hearing your names that you two were Prince Skywarp and Prince Thundercracker sons of King Stinger, King Yellow Jacket, King Skybomb, and King Starlight.”

She stops and looks at Thundercracker and says, “In all honesty I wanted to hear your voice to see how much you sound like your Sire Skybomb, you sound almost exactly like him except your voice isn’t as deep.”

Thundercracker asks, “How do you know what my Sire sounds like? The recordings never do his voice justice.” Flowerdancer laughs and she says, “Because you see those 4 who were acting as my guards are both your creators Thundercracker and Skywarp’s too.”

The 2 smaller Seekers stare at Flowerdancer in shock and Flowerdancer laughs and says, “I was dancing with your Sire King Stinger when you grabbed me Skywarp.” Skywarp clicks and he says, “We were jealous watching you dancing with them.”

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “That’s why Stinger asked me to dance to get you 3 to react. I know you get your Warping Abilities from Stinger Skywarp.” She stops then looks at Thundercracker and says, “And you Thundercracker get your sonic blasts from Skybomb.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shocked at her words, Skyfire though was intrigued that she was the Seeker Of Legend and he asks, “But how were you born then? The legend states that you would be born when the sun mated a cat.”

Flowerdancer laughs and says, “That was figurative not literal Skyfire; my Mother is Bastet the Egyptian Goddess Of Felines and my Father is Amun one of the two Egyptian Gods Of The Sun; was never meant that the sun would literally mate a cat.”

All 3 Mech Seekers laughed as they realized it was never meant literally that the sun would literally mate a cat it was to do with Human Gods and Goddess’ instead. Flowerdancer smiles she felt so comfortable with these 3 Seekers she had made the right decision.

Skyfire clicks and asks, “When do you think you can bring them down?” Flowerdancer glances at the clock and says, “It’s too late now; it will be tomorrow; I will leave early to gather the last King I need; but I will return here. I think we should make it official after I bring them down.”

Skywarp nods and says, “As the Trine-Leader I agree that would be best; but I am fine with letting you become our Quaterne Leader, we’ve watched you in action and followed you in our Human forms; you are definitely worth that position.”

Thundercracker asks, “Can we stay here tonight though?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad you think that Skywarp,” she pauses and nods and says, “Yes you may stay here tonight Thundercracker; I’d prefer us to share my Berth tonight.”

The 3 agreed and they headed upstairs and Flowerdancer showed the 3 to their room, but says, “I’ll join you 3 in a few I need to speak to the Kings.” The 3 nod at her words and head into the Berthroom and settle into the bed leaving her a spot between them.

Flowerdancer turns and heads to the room where her Kings were and she steps in. Stinger asks, “So how’d things go?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “They know the truth about you 4; it is time for me to rise up for what you have been training me for in the morning.”

The 4 Kings chitter at her words and Starlight asks, “What about Moonstar? You said you need him.” Flowerdancer glances at Starlight and says, “I will get up early and retrieve him.” Stinger asks, “Will you 4 bond tonight?”

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Not tonight, the bond will happen after I bring down the Winglord’s; it will put Skyfire more at ease with the fall of them.” All 4 Kings nod at her words, but Starlight asks, “Can I check him tonight?”

Flowerdancer glances at Starlight and says, “You can come with me, but I don’t know if he will let you.” Starlight nods and joins Flowerdancer and the two headed back to her room where the 3 were waiting.

Flowerdancer moves closer to Skyfire and strokes his Wings and asks, “Would you mind letting Starlight check you? He asked if he could.” Skyfire flinches, but he looks at Thundercracker and Thundercracker says, “My Carrier won’t hurt you Skyfire.”

Skyfire glances at Starlight again and Starlight says, “Of course I won’t hurt you Sweet-Spark, you are a gentle Mech and I wouldn’t dare hurt a Trinemate of my son.” Skyfire swallows hard and he says, “All right you can check me.”

Starlight smiles softly and he moves to check Skyfire, Flowerdancer stayed close also monitoring what Starlight was doing, the two speaking in Vosian Nobility about the results and once he was done Starlight stands up and says, “Sadly there is nothing I can do to repair any damage, but I recommend Flowerdancer does, she might be a Prime, but she’s fully trained as a Medic.”

Skyfire nods and says, “Thanks Starlight.” The King nods and leaves; Flowerdancer looks at Skyfire and says, “Besides the damage you are in fine health though you are low on Energon.” Skyfire smiles glad hearing Flowerdancer’s words and he says, “I haven’t eaten since the dance.”

Flowerdancer stands up and walks over to the Energon dispenser and she asks, “Skywarp? Thundercracker what about you two? Are you hungry too? I need to know if either of you are Sparked.”

Skywarp clicks and says, “Yes I’m hungry too; and I am Sparked.” Thundercracker says, “I am hungry as well, but I’m not Sparked.” Flowerdancer nods and retrieves 4 cubes of Liquid Energon Replacement and hands the only non-Sparked version to Thundercracker, handing one Sparked one to Skywarp, one to Skyfire, and taking the last for herself.

Skywarp smiles and says, “You’re definitely going to be a good Leader for us, you saw Skyfire was hungry, yet you asked us as well if we were hungry as well; a weak Leader wouldn’t consider asking us.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad you think that Skywarp, you 3 are the perfect choice for me and as a Medic I had to do that to make sure everyone is satisfied.” The 3 Mech’s nod and enjoy the cube they were offered.

Skywarp asks, “Is this Liquid Energon Replacement?” Flowerdancer glances at Skywarp and says, “Yes I’m allergic to regular Energon so there is only Liquid Energon Replacement here.” Skywarp clicks and says, “That’s fine we prefer it ourselves.”

Flowerdancer smiles and once they were done none were still hungry and the 4 Seekers curl up together for their first night together and they were soon in recharge. Flowerdancer was in the middle, but Skyfire was right next to her as they slept feeling safe near her.


	4. Retrieving Moonstar

Soon morning rose over Vos and Flowerdancer was awake she glances at the 3 Seekers she was sleeping with, but she quietly and carefully slips out from between them, she hated to leave them, but she had to get Moonstar.

She left a note for her to-be Quaterne Mates about where she went and how to get cubes of Liquid Energon Replacement for themselves before she quietly warped out, though it wasn’t that quiet waking Skywarp.

Skywarp looks around confused as Flowerdancer was missing and he clicks worriedly waking the others up, Skyfire asks, “What’s wrong Skywarp?” Skywarp clicks and says, “She’s gone! Flowerdancer’s gone!”

Thundercracker scrambles out of the bed looking to see if she left a note if not he’d speak to the King’s and he smiles finding one and he says, “She left us a note.” Skywarp asks, “What’s it say?”

Thundercracker says, “She says she has gone to get King Moonstar Prime from the Dimension Of Darkness well The Colony of that Dimension, she left us instructions to get our own cubes of Liquid Energon Replacement while she’s gone.”

Skyfire and Skywarp relaxed realizing she had gone to get the last King she needed and Thundercracker retrieved 3 cubes and brought them back to the others and settled back on the Berth.

Skywarp says, “I wonder why her Berth is so soft.” Skyfire clicks softly and says, “The only reason I could think of is she has Class 10 Hypersensitive Wings.” Skywarp and Thundercracker click in agreement.

_The Colony/Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after leaving her room with her to-be Quaterne Mates still sleeping Flowerdancer arrives in The Colony it wasn’t very active as it was still early morning, but she quietly checks Starmoon schedule as he was called here and she nods as he was in his Office and she heads for it.

Once at the door to Moonstar's Office she knocks lightly and a familiar voice says, “Come in.” Flowerdancer opens the door and steps into the Office and she shuts the door behind her and she says, “Good morning Moonstar.”

The nearly Black Seeker with White Star markings turns around at the familiar voice of Flowerdancer Prime and he says, “Well good morning to you too Flowerdancer. What brings you here to The Colony this early?”

Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and says, “I need you back home Moonstar, it’s time for me to make Cybertron aware that I do exist time to bring down the Winglord’s.” Moonstar flinches at her words and asks, “Why today?”

Flowerdancer flicks her right hand and the results of the scans from the night before appeared and she says, “This is the scans Starlight and I took last night of their only son Skyfire; this is why today.”

Moonstar purges unable to stop it when he read the results, but he says, “Yes it is time for me to go home so we can bring down the Winglord’s I have a young Seeker I’ve been raising as a Prince he is an orphan and I’ve raised him as my son he will become the first new King.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad. You tell The Colony and promote your apprentice I will go speak to Megatron.” Moonstar nods and goes out and gathers The Colony while Flowerdancer warps to Megatron’s Throne Room, with her Gold Striped Decepticon Markings gracing her Wings.

Megatron looks up when there was a displaced bang and he smiles seeing Flowerdancer Prime standing there and he says, “Good morning Flowerdancer, what brings you here today?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Good morning to you too Megatron; I am here in regards to the Leader of The Underground Railroad Starmoon.”

Megatron was startled at her words and asks, “What about him?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “He never lost his Matrix, like me he is a Spark Prime; that is why no one ever questioned about him being a former Prime with his Matrix stolen; he actually is from my home.”

Megatron was startled at her words, but it made sense why Starmoon acted so much like a Prime, but he asks, “Why do you bring this up now?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “His real name is King Moonstar Prime he is the last original living member of The Knights Of Cybertron of my home and the oldest living King from my home; I need him again I am The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker I need Moonstar to bring down the Leadership of the Winglord’s of our home.”

Megatron was startled at her words and asks, “Will he be coming back? If not who will take his place?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No he won’t be coming back, his apprentice has been promoted and he will be taking Moonstar's place.”

Megatron nods and says, “Well he is needed in his true home I won’t force him to stay. I send him off with my blessings.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks Megatron; please let the others know as well.”

She then turns and warps back to The Colony where Moonstar was waiting for her with his adopted son and the 3 then disappeared heading back to the Safe Haven Dimension to where Flowerdancer left from.

_Flowerdancer’s Room/Safe Haven Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving The Colony there was a displaced bang again in Flowerdancer’s room and the 3 other Seekers look up at the sound, the 3 relaxing as they realized it was Flowerdancer and 2 other Seekers.

Flowerdancer smiles seeing Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire were awake and she says, “I’m sorry I left early, I had to get Moonstar.” She nods at the Black with White Stars Seeker with her. Skywarp clicks and says, “You warping out woke me up.”

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “I should’ve figured it would’ve woke you up, don’t know how many times I woke up Stinger warping out like that.” Thundercracker asks, “Why is your warping louder than Skywarp’s?”

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “My regular warping is the same loudness as Skywarp’s when I Dimensional Warp or Time Warp it’s louder; you heard me Dimensional Warp.” The 3 click at her words and the introductions were made.


	5. The Fall Of The Winglords

Flowerdancer had sent several off to get the Winglord's and chain them in the dance square of the Celebration bound tightly as she looked at the 5 Kings and she says, “Never expected this day to come so soon.” Stinger sighs and says, “I wasn't either Flowerdancer, but it is time for this to happen.”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah today is time for this to happen. This isn't how I dreamt that it would come up, but it is necessary.” Yellow Jacket asks, “When did you finally realize who you were?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The day I flew with Skylar, Servat, and Travant that night I finally realized it.”

Stinger nods and says, “Those 3 pilots are amazing, besides you I've never seen Humans fly so stunningly.” Flowerdancer laughs and says, “Their flight abilities come from the same reason I am such a stunning flier,” she pauses and nods at Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire and says, “Like me they are Half-Breeds; Skylar is Skyfire, Servat is Skywarp, and Travant is Thundercracker.”

Stinger laughs and says, “That explains why they are such stunning fliers it’s their natural Seeker instincts that they are such amazing fliers.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “That’s what makes me such a better Flier my Seeker instincts.”

Stinger chuckles and says, “I figured that you are so stunning as a Seeker and in your Human form.” They headed for the Dance Square the King’s had their robes covering their full forms until it was time.

There was a humongous group gathered in the Dance Square as Flowerdancer stepped into the area, the Kings took their place among the audience including Moonstar while Flowerdancer took to the center where the Winglord’s were struggling against their chains. Skyfire stood trembling next to her.

Flowerdancer relaxes as the wind catches her robes and her Wings fluttering them; she was glad there weren’t just Seekers there; there were Ground-Based, Fliers, Sweeps, and Insecticons gathered for this.

Flowerdancer’s Wings flick waiting for the noise to die down and she says, “Thank you all for coming. This is a very important day for all of Cybertron; the fall of the Winglord’s.” There were murmurs at her words.

Skyfire’s Sire says, “That’s not possible The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker is just a myth! A legend!” Flowerdancer smirks and says, “Oh no I’m not just a myth not just a legend; the truth is it wasn’t literal that I would be born when the sun mates a cat; it speaks of the Human Gods and Goddess’ I was born of Bastet Egyptian Goddess Of Felines and Amun one of the two Egyptian Gods of the Sun.”

Skyfire’s creators both struggle against their chains learning that she was real, but he Sire says, “So what! You have no Kings to stand by you! Our families made sure they were all killed!”

Flowerdancer turns and faces the 2 Winglord’s and she laughs and says, “The attempts failed 5 Kings still live! One was saved in technical sense by Unicron sending him one Dimension over and the other 4 one was able warp out before they were killed!”

She turns to the audience again and she says, “It is true what I say! I call forward my 5 Kings who are in the audience,” she pauses before calling, “The first of the Kings I call forth is the oldest living King Of Vos King Moonstar Prime.”

At her words one steps forward lowering his hood and adjusting it to reveal his Black form with White stars gracing it and he stands next to Flowerdancer.  Flowerdancer then says, “Next I call forth the last 4 Kings Of Vos, King Stinger,” she pauses and Stinger steps forward standing next to Moonstar.

Flowerdancer then says, “Secondly I call forth King Yellow Jacket Bondmate of King Stinger.” At her words the next Mech joined them; then she says, “Next I call forth King Skybomb.” Skybomb then joined them.

She then looks to Starlight and she says, “And last, but certainly not least I call forth King Starlight Bondmate of King Skybomb.” At her words Starlight took his place with his Bondmate.

She then looks into the audience and she says, “As tradition states if there is any family left living of the Kings I may call them forth as well and I shall do that now.” Moonstar pings that he wanted Optimus at his side.

Flowerdancer nods and says, “First I call forth one who isn’t a Seeker, but he is considered family to Moonstar; I call forth Optimus Prime.” At her words the large Polychromatic Prime stepped forward and Flowerdancer indicates Moonstar and the young Prime steps beside Moonstar.

Flowerdancer then says, “Next I call forward Prince Skywarp son of King Stinger and King Yellow Jacket,” she pauses and watches as Skywarp takes his place in front of Stinger and Yellow Jacket; Flowerdancer then says, “Now I call forth Prince Thundercracker Bondmate of Prince Skywarp and son of King Skybomb and King Starlight.”

Thundercracker then takes his place in front of Skybomb and Starlight. Flowerdancer then says, “Lastly I call forward the Grandchildren of the Kings, who are children of Skywarp and Thundercracker; I first call forth Prince Lightwind.”

The Golden Seeker moves and takes his place in front of Skywarp and Thundercracker, but Moonwind joins his mate, Flowerdancer says, “The Mech joining Lightwind is his Bondmate Moonwind.”

She then looks at a Tri-Colored Seeker who was standing there and she says, “Next I call forward Prince Starscream also son of Skywarp and Thundercracker.” Starscream looks around frowning at her words, but he took his place.

Flowerdancer then says, “And last, but not least I call forth the youngest son of Skywarp and Thundercracker; Prince Blackwing.” At her words a black Seeker with some light blue markings joined the group.

Flowerdancer indicates the group and she says, “I would like to meet the last family of Vos Nobility.” There murmurs from everyone as the Winglord’s struggle hard against their bonds finding that they wouldn’t see another day.

With guidance from Primus Flowerdancer and Moonstar both offline the Winglord’s; both Prime’s cursing them to the Pit forever ensuring the Winglord’s would never be resparked again.


	6. The Truth For Optimus

Flowerdancer leads the group back to her house after leaving the celebration which continued even after the fall of the Winglord’s and after the appointing of the first King since Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, and Starlight.

Optimus was with Flowerdancer, Stinger, Yellow Jacket, Skybomb, Starlight, Moonstar, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire he was confused still why he was called forward for the Vosian King family and told to stand with Moonstar.

Flowerdancer glances at the others and says, “Go on upstairs, Moonstar, Optimus, and I need to speak alone about this. Stinger you know what it is about you may tell the others.” The rest of the Seekers went upstairs at her words while Flowerdancer sat down and so did Moonstar and Optimus, though the young Polychromatic Prime sat next to Flowerdancer confused.

Flowerdancer sighs looking at Moonstar and says, “It had to be today we tell Optimus, Ratchet is getting more aggressive each night; it’s why I had Optimus take the Ship after mine here to Cybertron.”  Optimus looks at Flowerdancer and asks, “That’s why you had me catch the Ship after yours to protect me from Ratchet’s advances on me?  Why can’t I take a lover?”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes that’s why I had you catch the Ship after mine to protect you from Ratchet’s advances on you,” she pauses and nods at Moonstar and says, “Moonstar he is the reason you can’t take a lover and it’s also why you were called to stand with him for the fall of the Winglord’s.”

Optimus frowns at her words and says, “I don’t understand it; does it have something to do with my days as the Third-In-Command of The Knights Of Cybertron?” Moonstar answers this time instead of letting Flowerdancer answer and he says, “Yes it does have something to do with then Optimus.”

Optimus was startled Moonstar answered that, Flowerdancer says, “I had a feeling that I might have to get Moonstar and bring him home. Optimus you see you and Moonstar were Bondmates during The Battle With Unicron, I still can’t figure out how even after your death during that battle that your Spark and Matrix still remember your loyalty to Moonstar.”

Optimus was startled at her word and he asks, “Is that why you have studied my Spark so thoroughly when you’ve done my exams?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that’s why, Stargance has seen the results and he’s just as lost as I am why your Spark and Matrix still remember.”

Optimus blushes at her words in awe that his Spark and Matrix have kept him all this time for someone that explained why he could never take another and he looks at Moonstar and asks, “Why can’t I remember? You must know.”

Moonstar stands up and goes closer to Optimus and touches Optimus’ helm with a feather-light touch and says, “Because Unicron shot you in the processor that’s how he killed you; I’m not surprised much of your memory from then is hazy and gone.”

Optimus was startled hearing how he was killed he asks, “What did you do after he killed me?” Moonstar sighs and says, “I challenged and begged Unicron to kill me so I could go to The Well to be with you; but instead he what I later learned from Flowerdancer tore a rip in the Dimensional Barrier it sent me 1 Gate over to the Dimension Of Darkness.”

Optimus was startled at his words, Flowerdancer nods at Moonstar and says, “He’s the Seeker I’ve told you about who I called Starmoon the one who led The Underground Railroad through The Colony of The Dimension Of Darkness.”

Optimus stares at the Mech Seeker and says, “You are a very brave Seeker being able to do The Underground Railroad Moonstar; Flowerdancer told me all about what you did for them. You’re not going back there I take it.”

Moonstar blushes at Optimus’ words and says, “Thank you Optimus’ as I was Second-In-Command of The Knights Of Cybertron that bravery comes from then it’s the strength too from then that helped me; you can’t imagine the joy I felt when Flowerdancer told me you were resparked.  No I’m not going back my apprentice took over and I’m here to stay.”

Optimus sighs and asks, “Can we become Bondmates again Moonstar? I know it can protect me from Ratchet’s advances on me; you being still alive explains why your Matrix and your Sword weren’t in the vault.”

Moonstar moans at his lover’s question and he says, “Yes we can rebond Optimus; yes it will protect you from Ratchet’s advances, I was going to ask you if we could to protect you,” he pauses and looks at Flowerdancer and asks, “Did you ever figure out why I could never Spark him?”

Optimus sighs and says, “I’m glad we were thinking the same thing about that Moonstar.” Flowerdancer removes the small Crystal and shows it to Moonstar and says, “Yeah this is why you were never able to Spark him, it was in the spot on his spark where another Spark would attempt to Spark him.”

Moonstar stares at the Crystal in Flowerdancer’s servo and says, “I’m glad it is the reason; that’s why I saw you back then isn’t it checking his Spark to find out if it was the same reason?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that’s why you saw me, I figured you would want to know if it was the same reason. I purposely made sure that you saw me then.”

 


	7. Optimus and Moonstar Rebonding

Flowerdancer leads Optimus and Moonstar upstairs and to one of the other spare rooms, which she had setup for Moonstar for when he would come home and she quickly got the monitor circles on the two so they could be monitored while rebonding.

Optimus and Moonstar settle on the Berth in the room, while Flowerdancer sat on the couch near the Berth to monitor them. Moonstar starts the teasing on the Polychromatic Prime finding all the familiar hotspots that obviously hadn’t changed since the battle.

Optimus gasps and moans as Moonstar started teasing him finding all his hotspots, not remembering Moonstar's he goes right for Moonstar's Wings remembering from Flowerdancer that they were the most sensitive of a Seeker.

Moonstar moans as Optimus went for his Wings, he knew Flowerdancer had to have taught him that since it would be one thing that Optimus wouldn’t remember and it revved his engines the teasing strokes to his Wings.

Optimus moans as Moonstar's engine rumbled at the teasing on his Wings knowing he remembered that right from Flowerdancer about Seekers. Moonstar pulls Optimus into his lap situating the Polychromatic Prime right above his interface panel.

Optimus moans as Moonstar pulled him into his lap, but he doesn’t struggle, he could feel from his Spark and Matrix that this was right, that this was who he was waiting for all this time. Moonstar leans forward and starts French kissing Optimus hard wrapping his arms around his love again.

Optimus gasps as Moonstar starts kissing him hard, but he kisses the Seeker back just as hard relaxing in the hold of Moonstar, finally feeling safe and comfortable; his interface panel opened on its own, but Optimus didn’t care.

Moonstar smiles around the kiss glad that Optimus relaxed, he knew the younger Prime was still sealed, but he didn’t care he was going to make Optimus his again before Ratchet could make Optimus his.

Moonstar holds Optimus close this time, only leaving enough space for them to open their Spark-Chambers before he off-lines his black optics and opens his interface panel his spike pressurizing right into Optimus stealing his seals in seconds before settling deep into Optimus’ Gestation Chamber.

Optimus moans as he started feeling pressure in his valve then he whimpers into the kiss as he felt his seals torn then groans as the spike settled deep into his Gestation Chamber, he squirms against Moonstar knowing that it was his spike inside him now trying to get used to the spike buried deep inside him.

Moonstar holds Optimus letting him adjust to his expanding spike now buried deep inside him; the Seeker happy to feel Optimus around his spike again and in his arms. Optimus moans squirming still trying to adjust to the spike inside him he could feel it expanding; but he was glad it wasn’t Ratchet’s spike that was inside him.

Moonstar soon opens his Spark-Chamber eager to rebond with Optimus and attempt to Spark him. Optimus moans hearing Moonstar's Spark-Chamber opening, but he eagerly opens his Spark-Chamber too for Moonstar, feeling this was right.

Moonstar moans hearing Optimus’ Spark-Chamber opening too and as soon as they both had their chambers open Moonstar's Spark surges forward and envelops Optimus’ Spark strongly. Optimus gasps at the strength of Moonstar's Spark, but he didn’t fight it.

Moonstar grunts finally into their kiss and his Transfluids start pumping hard into Optimus’ Gestation Chamber and his Spark overloads into Optimus’ at the same time to both renew their bond and to try and Spark Optimus.

Optimus keened at the feeling of Transfluid pumping into his Gestation Chamber hard and as Moonstar's Spark overloaded into his, sending him tumbling into his first overload in this lifetime.

Moonstar clings to Optimus as the overload crashed through both of them; but Moonstar felt joy finally being able to bond with his love again from The Battle Of Unicron promising to protect the Polychromatic Prime in ways that he couldn’t before.

~Time Jump 6 hours~

It was finally 6 hours later that Moonstar and Optimus finally finished; Moonstar let Optimus take him as well during their bonding even though Moonstar had never let Optimus do that before.

Once it was over Flowerdancer moves closer to the two and she checks Optimus first and then removes the monitor circles and then checks Moonstar and also removes the monitor circles. Moonstar looks at Flowerdancer and asks, “Well?”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “The bond is strongly renewed and you are both Sparked.” Moonstar was glad hearing her words and he says, “I’m glad.” Optimus sighs at Flowerdancer’s words and says, “I’m glad as well, well at least Ratchet can’t try and take me now.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yes at least he can’t take you now; you have your true Bondmate, but to be safe you and Moonstar will only see me, Sorin, or Hook; I worry that Ratchet would try and terminate the Seekerlets and terminate the bond.”

Optimus flinches at her words and says, “Yes that would be best that we see you, Sorin, or Hook.” Moonstar clicks and says, “Yes I agree that we should see them or you instead; don’t need Ratchet terminating our Seekerlets or our bond.”

 


End file.
